UF:Wing Technologies
right|280px|thumb|Das aktuelle Logo; 2210Die Wing Technologies sind eine der einflussreichsten und technisch fortschrittlichsten Firmen der Menschheit. Von 2017 bis 2036 hatte sie ihren Hauptsitz in , danach war dieser bis 2100 auf der beheimatet. Die aktuelle Zentrale befindet sich auf der . Die Wing Technologies sind nach wie vor der Hauptarbeitgeber der , unterstützt aber auch zahlreiche kleine, von Altairs gegründete, Firmen. Die Gründerin und langjährige Chefin war . Nach ihr folgten Master und Master . Geschichte thumb|250px|Das offizielle Logo von 2017 bis 2056Die Wing Technologies wurden am 3. Januar. 2017 nach dreimonatiger Vorbereitung in Barcelona gegründet und ins spanische Handelsregister eingetragen (allerdings mit der Bemerkung, die Steuern ans katalanische Finanzamt zu zahlen). Damals trug es nur ein sehr provisorisches Logo, welches bereits vier Monate nach der Gründung durch ein anderes, deutlich anmutigeres Logo ersetzt wurde. Wing bestand damals aus nur sechs Abteilungen, von denen eine die später ausgegliederte Logistikabteilung war. In den neun Monaten, von der Gründung der Firma bis zum , wuchs sie in kleinen Schritten und hatte am Ende immerhin fast 100 Mitarbeiter. Während des Krieges wurde der Sitz von Wing ins nordkatalanische Perpignan verlegt und 93 der 99 Mitarbeiter folgten den Aufruf ihrer Chefin und gingen ebenfalls dorthin. Dieser Standort erlebte aber einen Verlust an Arbeitskräfte, als ab Januar zuerst ein Viertel und schließlich etwa die Hälfte der Belegschaft nach Katalonien zurückkehrte und dort im Krieg kämpfte. Als der Krieg 2018 vorbei war, hatte Wing einen Gewinnrückgang von 59%, der allerdings binnen kürzester Zeit zurückgeholt wurde. Im Januar 2019 zog Wing dann in den fertig gestellten und setzte die seit September eingeführten Rekuriting Days fort, mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Firma im Juni bereits 240 Mitarbeiter zählte und inzwischen durch neuste Errungenschaften und stabile Verkaufszahlen einige Millionen Gewinn machte. 2020er Die Zwanziger Jahre, die gerade wegen des wing'schen Einflusses auf die katalanische Wirtschaft und die Arbeitslosenzahlen auch die "Goldenen Zwanziger" genannt werden, waren wahre schlaraffen Jahre für Wing. Mithilfe von weiteren Errungenschaften und teils waghalsigen, am Ende aber profitablen Investitionen, sowie nur schwer erreichbarer Sicherheit, wurde Wing zu einem Global Player. Die Geräte und Systeme waren auf den Freien Markt sehr gefragt und zahlreiche Firmen, darunter auch Apple und Microsoft, schlossen Kooperationen mit Wing um der inzwischen größten und eifnlussreichsten Firma in Amerika, der , wenigstens ein paar Martkanteile wieder abluchsen zu können. Die Zwanziger strotzten vor Innovationen und Ideen, wie auch von der Vorstellung, endlich etwas ändern zu können. Doch diese Zeit hatte auch seine Schattenseiten: Der , durch Cerberus Pressearbeit und Einfluss zunehmend geschwächt, konnte seine Ideen nicht mehr voranbringen und geriet unter Druck. Wing war 2026 die letzte Firma, die den Green Planet noch großzügig unterstützte und mit Technologie versorgte, weshalb Lana Birkheim im Juni dieses Jahres beschloss ihn entgültig aufzulösen und die internen Ressourcen in ein anderes Projekt zu stecken. Auch in Barcelona selbst brodelte es. Mit der Beginn der Zwanziger hatte sich ein schwarzer Untergrund, genannt das entwickelt, welcher Hacker, Kriminelle und Cyberkriminelle aus Europa und der ganzen Welt anzog und zu einen Sicherheitsproblem wurde. War diese Krise anfangs noch recht unbedeutend und später sogar wegen der ITS sehr nützlich, wurde die Cerberus Corporation immer mehr zu einem Problem für Wing, welches schließlich darin gipfelte, dass Cerberus die wing'schen Technologien des Green Planet sabotierte oder zerstörte, zahlreiche Kampagnen gegen Wing startete und schließlich auch noch das wichtigste Projekt von Wing beendete, indem es das Raumschiff WT-100A Normandie noch im Hangar sprengen ließ. Wing ging nach diesen Taten zum Gegenangriff über und begann seinerseits PR-Kampagnen gegen Cerberus, die Teile der Ost- und Westküste vom Einfluss der Firma befreien konnten. Letztendlich half dies aber auch nichts, so dass man sich für eine andere, verborgene Art, von Kampf entschied. Wing setzte Ende der Zwanziger Jahre die eigenen White-Hat- und Grey-Hat-Hacker gegen Cerberus ein und ließ deren Infrastruktur mehrmals zusammenbrechen. Doch dies war nur der Auftakt für den , welcher in den 30ern tobte. Die restlichen Jahre der Zwanziger Jahre, waren für Wing nicht mehr so friedlich wie die ersten, aber immer noch sehr ertrag- und ruhmreich. Mit 2029 zeichnete sich eine zweigeteilte Konsumgesellschaft ab: Die USA als Bastion von Cerberus, welche praktisch alle Lebensbereiche und Firmen kontrollierte und der Rest der Welt, welcher von Wing durch zahlreiche Kooperationen geführt wurde. 2030er 2040er Ab 2050 260px|thumb|Das Logo von 2056 bis 2100Nachdem Master das Ruder 2046 übernommen hatte, strukturierte sie die Wing Technologies langsam um und öffnete sie noch mehr dem galaktischen Markt. Genau wie ihre Mutter und Vorgängerin nutzte sie das Fehlen der mareshan-Technologie um die wing'schen Technologien auf den Markt zu bekommen, wo diese wegen der qualitativ hochwertigen Verarbeitung und leichten Bedienbarkeit reißenden Absatz fanden. Allerdings änderte Master Technica auch etwas: Sie löste die Verbindung von Wing zur Erde. Einen ersten Schritt tat sie 2057, wo sie den auflöste. Vier Jahre später übernahm sie den inzwischen stark angeschlagenen ehemaligen Softwareriesen Microsoft und konnte durch die neuen Mitarbeiter die zurückgelassenen Terra-Altairs ebenfalls zur Altairs-Station bringen. Die 2060er und 70er waren von einem stehten Wachstum geprägt, bei dem Wing zu einer festen Macht unter den galaktischen Technologiekonzernen wurde und unter anderem den Altairs bei der Gründung eigener Firmen half. Diese Situation änderte sich auch beim Jahrhundertwechsel nicht. Ab 2100 250px|thumb|Das Logo ab 2100Mit dem Jahr 2100 waren die Wing Technologies überall in der ganzen Galaxie bekannt. Ihre Technologien wurden ebenso wie ihre Zuverlässigkeit geschätzt. Die Wing Technologies waren zu einer sich selbst erhaltenden Firma geworden, deren Produkte inzwischen im selben Atemzug wie die Geräte und Erfindungen der Maresha genannt wurden, obwohl alles von den Altairs selbst erfunden wurde. Im selben Jahr zog die Firma auch auf die neue Abstergo-Station. Dieser Status wurde auch nicht durch den plötzlichen Rücktritt von Master Technical unterbrochen, die ihrem langjährigen Freund die Zügel übergab um ihrer Tochter eine normale Kindheit zu ermöglichen. Erst ihr tragischer Tod löste bei Wing ein Überdenken der bestehenden Strukturen aus. Es wurden bestehende Bereiche verändert und die Prioritäten neu gesetzt. So erhielt die Kybernetikforschung auf der neuen Station mehr Räume und viele der fast schon vergessenen Forschungsstationen bekamen wieder eine Aufgabe. Master Techtron brachte etwas Veränderung in die Wing Technologies und somit frischen Wind, den die Firma brauchte, um nicht nur bei den Altairs als attraktiver Arbeitgeber zu gelten. Durch die Veränderungen ab den 2160ern konnte sich Wing aus der Stagnation retten, ehe diese sichtbar geworden war und expandierte wieder, auch auf den menschlichen und dem Markt der inzwischen anerkannten Citadel-Völkern. Besonders diese neuen Märkte gaben Wing wieder eine Aufgabe. Die Wing Technologies fuhren daraufhin ein doppeltes Programm. Auf der einen Seite die Erforschung von Dingen für den Föderationsmarkt, auf der anderen Seite die Aufbereitung alter Geräte und Errungenschaften für den Citadelmarkt. Ab 2180 liefen die Entwicklung und Vermarktung der beiden Märkte paralell ab und Gerätschaften wie das der neusten Generation wurden in die gesamte Galaxie exportiert. Mit der Wiederbelebung von und deren Kampf gegen die s und , sowie dem Bau neuer Schiffe für die rückten die Wing Technologies wieder komplett in den Fokus der galaktischen Bevölkerung. Diese Aufmerksamkeit artete 2187 in einer umfangreichen Bewerberflut aus, bei der praktisch sämtliche hochentwickelten Spezies sich einen Platz in dieser Firma sichern wollten. Besonders enthusiastische Leute bewarben sich gleichzeitig bei Wing und stellten währenddessen ihren Einbürgerungsantrag für die Altairs. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Master Techtron nur noch stellvertretender Geschäftsführer, da er diesen Titel an den rechtmäßigen Inhaber, Marié Phoenixclaw i Birkheim, abgegeben hatte. Mit der von Wing gestarteten breitete sich der Bekanntheitsgrad der Firma in die Andromeda-Galaxie aus, auch wenn dies nicht geplant war. Ab 2200 right|300px|thumb|Das Logo ab 2210 Nach dem Reaper-Krieg und der NDG-Mission, aber auch der Weitergabe der Geschäftsführung startete eine neue Ära für Wing. Auch nachdem Marié Phoenixclaw ihren Platz als Geschäftsführerin eingenommen hatte, ließ sie Master Techtron das operative Geschäft als COO leiten und konzentrierte sich auf die Erkundung der Andromeda-Galaxie, wie auch die Knüpfung von neuen Bündnissen mit den verschiedenen Völkern. Dies kam Wing zu gute, welches einmal mehr mit den Altairs assoziiert wird. Die Völker der Andromeda-Galaxie waren von dem langen und immer noch andauernden Blut-Krieg geschwächt und hatten viele Technologien verloren, die sie einst mal besessen haben. Wing half bei der Aufarbeitung der Vergangenheit und der Wiederentdeckung der alten Technologien. So konnte der Kampfverbund gegen die außer Kontrolle geratenen Selen gestärkt werden, ohne das Nicht-Einmischungsgesetz zu verletzen. ... Abteilungen Die Wing Technologies haben mehrere Abteilungen, die in die Bereiche Engineering (bis 2032), Lifestyle, Technology (später Technologies), Medical Research und Security eingeteilt werden. Einzig diese Bereiche werden auf den Plakaten (z.B. bei Bewerbungskampangen oder auch intern) unter dem Firmennamen angezeigt; die Namen der einzelnen Abteilungen fallen erst bei Gesprächen im Personalbüro. 2032, mit Beginn von und der Suche nach Freiwilligen, wurde der Bereich Science eingeführt, welcher Engineering ersetzte. Dieser umfasst die ADE, ASE, EEC, AVP, MED, GRL und die restlichen Ressourcen von . Die , obwohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt inexistent, wurde ebenfalls dort erwähnt und von ihrem Logo repräsentiert. Engineering (später Science) ADE Die Advanced Engineering wurde 2018 als eine der ersten spezialisierten Abteilungen geschaffen. Sie waren daraufhin für die Entwicklung von speziellen Solarzellen, Maschinen und technisch hochspezialisierten Gerätschaften verantwortlich, darunter auch die Weiterentwicklung von und . ADS Die Advanced Science stellte die allgemeine Forschungsabteilung dar. Sie war eine der ersten Abteilungen und stellte anfangs die theoretische Schwesterabteilung zur ADE da. Alles was in der ADS ausgedacht wurde, wurde von der ADE getestet; alles was die ADE und EEC gebaut hatten, wurde von der ADS auf die physikalischen Eigenschaften geprüft. Irgendwann (ca. 2023) wurde die ADS zu einem Link zwischen ADE und ASE, ehe sie komplett in beide Abteilungen aufging. ASE Air- and Spacecraft Engineering wurde für die Ideen von 2019 aus den Boden gestampft. Die ASE hatte die meisten Ingenieure und zweitmeisten Physiker aller Abteilungen und war für die , die , sowie allgemein die Entwicklung von Raumgleitern und Raumschiffen verantwortlich. Durch das unkonventionelle Denken von Moreau und seinen Leuten ist das auch die einzige Abteilung, die ein offizielles hat (andere zogen nach, deren Zeichen wurden aber nicht offiziell anerkannt). Nach 2036 wurde die ASE die Entwicklungsabteilung der , ist aber weiterhin bei den Wing Technologies als SSE (Spacecraft and Spacestation Engineering) geführt. EEC Experimental Engineering and Construction beschäftigt sich mit dem Erfinden und Bauen von unmöglichen und/oder nützlichen Sachen zum Bauen und Erschaffen von Dingen. Darunter fällt auch ein neuartiger 3D-Drucker mit dem die Teile der , sowie der ersten Raumschiffe und die Erweiterung des Wing-Towers ausgedruckt wurden. Die Ingenieure und Physiker der EEC lagen mit den Physikern und Chemikern der ADS öfter im Streit, da sie teilweise Sachen bauten, die aus konventioneller Sicht unmöglich funktionieren konnten. Lifestyle APL Advanced Physic and Lifestyle ist aus dem Zusammenschluss der Experimental Lifestyle mit der Freetimeproduct Engineering entstanden. ELS FTE SHL Smart Home and Life war eine kurzlebige Abteilung, die von 2020 bis 2024 existiert hat. Sie wurde von Melinda Birkheim ins Leben gerufen um das zunehmende Smart Home-Geschäft mitnehmen zu können. Als die Smart Home-Blase im Zuge des internationalen Cyberkriegs 2023 platzte und ersichtlich wurde, dass man mit diversen Systemen nicht beides (Zugriff auf die Systeme des Hauses und Sicherheit) haben konnte, zogen sich die Wing Technologies formal aus den Markt zurück. Allerdings arbeiteten die noch länger an solchen Lösungen, ehe das Interesse der Bevölkerung 2026, nach einer weiteren Verschärfung des Cyberkriegs, sowohl am Smart Home, wie auch am Smart Life (durch Wearables) komplett nachgelassen hatte. Firmen wie Samsung, Google, Apple und Facebook verloren nach 2024 bis 2030 (wo Google sich als letzter der Übermacht von Cerberus beugte) Millionen in diesem Geschäftsfeld. Technologies AHS Die Antihack and Security Service ist die Abteilung von (Virus) und wurde aus der ITS Anfang 2020 geschaffen. Später war sie die Abteilung, in die die "rehabilitierten" Grey-Hat-Hacker im Zuge des Rehabilitierungsprogramms kamen und als White-Hats für die Sicherheit von anderen Firmen und Wing selbst arbeiteten. AVP Bei Artificial and Virtual Intelligence Programming handelt es sich um eine geheime interne, nach außen hin nicht genannte, Abteilung, die der Entwicklung und Weiterentwicklung von KI- und VI-Technik dient. Sie wird von der KI "geleitet" und von Lana Birkheim persönlich überwacht. FTP Die Future Technology Programming ist die Programmierabteilung, nachdem sie 2020 aus der ITI hervor ging. Obwohl essentiell wichtig für die Produkte der Wing Technologies (in einigen Jahren war die FTP die einzige Abteilung, die tatsächlich etwas marktreifes hatte), ist die FTP intern kaum im Gespräch. Nur ab und zu kommen Leute der ADE mal in die Büros der Programmierer, wenn sie über neue Bedienmöglichkeiten oder ähnliches sprechen wollen. Die Programmierer selbst sind, noch mehr als die Hacker und "Sicherheitsexperten" der AHS, oft unter sich. Man sieht sie praktisch nie, obwohl (oder da) sie zwei ganze Stockwerke ihr eigenen nennen. ITI IT-Internal war die allgemeine IT-Abteilung, die Sicherheit, Programmierung, internen Support und Entwicklung übernahm. Sie wurde ab 2018 Schritt für Schritt in die ITS, die AHS, die AVP, die ITD und FTP aufgeteilt. ITS IT-Security ist die IT-Sicherheitsabteilung, die unteranderem auch Warnungen vor Spammails rausgeben muss. Im Laufe der 2020er verliert die ITS immer mehr an Relevants, da es mit der AHS eine höher qualifiziertere Abteilung in diesem Bereich gibt, jedoch stellt die ITS auch Hardwareexperten, welche der AHS meistens fehlen. (Gehört auch dem Bereich Security an.) Medical Research MED Das Medical Department, oder nur "die Medizinische", ist die interne medizinische Abteilung der Wing Technologies. Wegen der hohen Unfallgefahr, vor allem bei den experimentierfreudigen Leuten, wurde sie 2018 zeitgleich mit der ADE eingerichtet. Dr. hat dort als Chefärztin das Heft in der Hand, entwickelt aber zusätzlich zur Patientenversorgung weitere Behandlungs- und Heilungsmethoden. Die medizinische Abteilung genießt bei Wing einen zweifelhaften Ruf, da sie zwar praktisch jeden hilft, diese Hilfe aber mit der zunehmenden Entwicklung von Naniten und Implantaten immer mehr in Richtung Augmentation geht. Das wurde ab 2026 ersichtlich, wo Mistral sogar Tote ( ) zurück ins Leben half. Außerdem ist Dr. Mirat dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Wirkstoffe meistens nach nur wenigen Tests am menschlichen Körper ausprobiert. Erstaunlicherweise, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, ohne Probleme zu verursachen. GRL Die Genetical Research Laboratories betreiben Genforschung und -Manipulation. Sie wurden bereits 2019 als GAM (Genetic Advanced Manipulation) eingeführt, blieben aber bis in die 2030er eine relativ verschwiegene und geheime Abteilung, da es viele kontroverse Diskussionen über genetische Experimente gab (auch intern, was durch ihre eigenen Aktionen befeuert wurde). Die GRL ließ auch nichts aus, was in den Augen der Gegner nicht irgendwie problematisch wirkte: So schufen sie 2019 eine gigantische Schlange und menschliche Klone ohne Bewusstsein, an denen sie Experimente zur menschlichen Entwicklung oder Krankheitsbildung durchführten. Brauchten sie die Klone nicht mehr, warfen sie sie der Schlange vor. Dieses und viele anderen internen Vorgehensweisen führten dazu, dass Lana die GRL im Blick behielt und eingriff, wenn etwas in ihren Augen nicht ethisch korrekt war. Dazu gehörte auch das Klonen von Menschen, was sie bereits kurz nachdem sie das erfahren hatte, einstellen ließ. Die 2019 erschaffene Schlange wurde auch zu einem Problem, als sie 2022 ausbüchste und einen der Laborassistenten verschlang. Es brauchte sehr viel Überzeugungskraft um zu verhindern, dass Lana die Schlange eigenständig tötete und die Abteilung schließen ließ. ... Errungenschaften Technische Errungenschaften * * Entdeckungen Kategorie:UF:Altairs Kategorie:UF:Firmen Kategorie:Phoenixclaw Kategorie:Unknown Future Kategorie:Different Galaxies Kategorie:Missing Link